Starks Remedy
by VirginiaPepperPotts
Summary: Tony and Pepper become a couple, but the events doesn't go as smooth as they both had hoped. A frustrated heir, a Baby that stands between the stories and a fatal accident. Will their love be strong enough to stand the hard trials?
1. Chapter 1

**hey :) Welcome to my new story. Don't worry, one day is not over yet, I just have a really bad blockade... I hope you enjoy this one and may leave a review for me? Thank you :)**

Tony had always loved Parties! And Pepper hated them... The main reason was - obviously - that Tony managed to destroy at least half of his house nearly every time and she had to get rid of the various problems in the morning. Someday it would kill her, Pepper was sure about that.

Easy to say that Pepper Potts was very surprised that someday the events after one of those parties would be a lot more pleasant for her...

The big windows in the living Area were completely crashed, pieces everywhere from both, windows and various crashed bottles. Every step Pepper's high heeled feet did made a crumbling sound when she made her way through the pieces and tried to collect most of them. She was sitting in front of a bigger bunch when a voice from behind startled her and she turned around in shock, cutting her hand in the process.

"Pepper... dance with me"

"Shit..."

Pepper pressed the other hand on the bleeding cut in her hand and rushed to the Bathroom, Tony behind her like a little puppy. Pepper held her hand under the flowing water and got the first aid kit out with her other hand.

"Pepper..." Tony mumbled.

"Not now Tony..."

Caused by the burning of the disinfectant she bit her teeth and groaned, hurried to get a plaster on the wound and turned to Tony.

"What?", she asked angrily.

But he just came over to her and pulled her close to his body, Pepper smelled Whiskey and Tony's Aftershave. The second one alone drove her crazy, the closure and the way he looked at her did the rest.

"Dancing, you and me... come on"

Pepper was always faszinated how Tony could sound that sober when he was obviously not... Tony didn't wait for an answer, he wrapped his arms around Peppers waist, laid his head on her shoulder and began swaying around with her. Pepper felt his breath on her neck and the muscels through his shirt. She had to concentrate very badly to pretend herself from melting into his presence and gently shoved him away.

"Tony you should really go to bed..."

He looked at her with his Teddybear-eyes and his shoulders sank immediately.

"If you say so..."

Pepper nodded, took Tony's arm and brought him upstairs. He fell into the bed completely with his clothes on, but managed to wrapp himself up in a blanket. When Pepper told Jarvis to close the windows she heard him muble:

"Pep... come here..."

Even though she didn't knew if that was a good Idea, she made her way to his side of the bed and sat down on the edge. Bad Idea! Quickly, Tony pulled her to him, wrapped his arms around her and rolled half on top of her to rest his head on her shoulder. Then he just fell asleep on her.

Pepper couldn't get it! Her Boss who she was unfortunately head over heels in love with used her as a human stuffed toy while she had more important things to...

'Why can't you just enjoy it, Pepper?' 'Cause he's not himself and won't remember one thing tomorrow... you will wake up in his arms and it wont mean anything to him... ' But Tony held her that tight that she didn't even had the chance to get up, so she just closed her eyes and tried to make the best out of it.

Tony woke up the next morning with a bad headache, said head on a foreign shoulder.

'Shit...'

He cursed himself and opened his eyes a little bit, the first thing he saw was a strand of strawberry-blonde hair.

'Oh bless god... It's not a random woman it's Pepper, your Pepper... but why is she here? Did you? No... you couldn't...'

He felt her moving and looked up at her.

"Hi..?" He asked carefully.

"Hey...", she answered in a soft voice. She obviously wasn't mad.

"What are you doing here, Pep? Did we... you know..?"

Pepper just rolled her eyes and said:

"No Tony, we didn't. The reason I'm here is that you wouldn't let go of me..."

"Oh... sorry", he mumbled and loosened his grip on her, looked up at her, unsure of what to do. "Are you... are you leaving now?"

Pepper looked in his eyes and said:

"Umm.. yes. You produced a wery big chaos yesterday and I have to clean up..."

She brushed a strand out of her face while she sat up and Tony recognized the plaster on her hand. He took her hand in his own hand gently and looked at it.

"Pepper? Have I done this?"

Pepper shook her head.

"Well no... not actually. I cut myself in the chaos yesterday..."

"So it is my fault...", Tony said sheepishly. "I'm sorry..."

"No it's not..."

Tony shivered when she laid her hand on his shoulder and looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes. He couldn't stop himself...

"I just wasn't careful enou - hmpf"

Tony's lips were softer than you'd think and Pepper closed her eyes, let him push her up against the headboard, wrapped her arms around his neck.

She didn't pull back, she didn't do anything to stop him. Relief flooded Tony when he softly bit her under lip, to make her open her mouth to him. He had always asked himself how it would feel to kiss her like that... it was awesome and... strawberries. Pepper tasted like strawberries. Funny when he thought about that she was allergic to those little bastards.

He didn't want to let go of her, he was afraid that she would reject him when he pulled back, told him that he was her Boss and that she couldn't do this. He was afraid that she didn't love him like he loved her...

But at some point he had to pull back. Peppers eyes were still closed and she seemed to be a little breathless.

Tony caressed her freckled cheek and her eyes snapped open and she looked at him. He didn't know what was written in her eyes, but if he was honest he didn't want to know the details anyway...

Pepper opened her mouth to say something, but Tony placed a finger on her lips and said:

"Pep... before you say something. .. I... I need you! As... as a PA and damn, I'm a wreck without you... And when you want to go now... I can't..."

He didn't expect her to react the way she did. Pepper just smiled and pulled him back down for another deep kiss. When she pulled back she leaned her forehead against Tony's and whispered:

"What are you talking about, Tony? I won't go, I need you too... you know that.

And Tony, I..."

"I love you, Pepper"

She hadn't expect that. Tony, Tony Stark told her that he loved her before she could get the strenght to...

"I don't want to spent one day without holding you. Whenever I hear you coming down the stairs I want to whisk you of your feet and never let you go again. I love it when you wake me up in the morning, to let your face be the first thing I see when the day starts...

I don't know why I needed such a long time to realize that you're more than just a woman I want to fuck and forget... I want to cheer you up and cuddle you when you're sad. I want to be there for you when you're ill... Pepper I love you and I need you... I don't stand one day without you"

Somewhere in the middle of his sentence Pepper had started to cry softly and wrapped her arms around him.

"God Tony... I... I don't know what to say... I... I love you too... Sometimes I ask myself why, but I love you"

Tony smiled and kissed her again, enyoing that he could just do that when he wanted to.

"What now?", he asked. "We could make breakfast or just...", his hand gently made its way under the hem of her skirt and caressed her hipbone. "Or just stay in bed for the rest of the day..?", he continued.

Pepper pressed her hip up against him at the feel of his hand, but she didn't knew if it was too early for all that. On one hand, she felt so good being under him, being pressed into the matress by his strong body... but on the other hand he was Tony Stark, known for his various flings... and Pepper didn't want to be one of them.

'Come on Pepper. Get yourself together, he just declared his love to you in a way you never thought was possible for him... be honest, you want him...'

She leaned up and whispered hotly in his ear: "Staying in bed sounds tempting..."


	2. Chapter 2

Well, CamORiley first of all a huge THANK YOU! You really made my day with that Review :)

5 Follower and 1 favourite for the first chapter :)

inque98 - You're awesome

pepper potts-stark - you're awesome

Lizzethhhh - you're double awesome :)

ladyknighthawk - you're awesome

CamORiley - you're double awesome ;)

Here's the second -hot- chapter :)

Enyoj and please leave a review, i want to know how I'm doing, Thanks :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony smiled softly at her before he began to kiss her neck and made her shiver in his arms. Her fingers made their way in his hair to pull him closer, but Tony stopped his ministrations when he reached her collarbone and looked up at her.

Sighing, he asked:

''Pepper... are you... are you sure that you want that? I mean... Pepper don't get me wrong, I want you... damn I wanted you for so long, but...''

He sighed again and looked in her eyes, tried to make her understand how important she was for him and that he couldn't miss the chance to be with her.

''Pepper, you know who I am and I don't want to do this too fast... I don't want you to think that you have to sleep with me when you don't want to. I want this to work... You are to important for me to mess this up and loose you...''

Pepper just looked at him and smiled, laid one of her hands on his cheek and opened the top buttons of her blouse with the other, making Tony able to see her blue lace-bra.

"Yes, I know who you are, Tony...'', she whispered. ''But I trust you and... and I'm sure that this, that thing between us, will work. I don't want to wait, Tony... I can't wait any longer''

At that confession she blushed helplessly, but Tony just smiled at her and continued exploring her body. Pepper pressed herself up against him and moaned softly when she felt Tony's tongue caressing her collarbone. It had been a long time since a man had touched her like that, she hadn't had much of a private life since she worked as Tony's PA, so the last time had been nearly 10 years ago and Pepper couldn't hide that she was nervous. Tony felt her body shiver under his lips and smiled softly against her silky ivory skin. Her collar was full of tiny freckles you could only see when you were that close to her and he couldn't wait to find even more of them in hidden places. He knew that Pepper hadn't had a boyfriend for a while and decided to go slow to have her comfortable. Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer when he started to soflty nuzzle the spot between her breasts, feeling her increasing heartbeat. He looked up at her, wanted to look for a hint in her eyes that told him to keep going, but Peppers eyes were closed, a blissful expression on her face and Tony decided he had her okay. He continued to kiss further down over her flat tummy to her belly button and began to open the zipper of her skirt. In a slow, smooth motion he pulled it down her long-as-hell legs and threw it on the floor. Pepper sighed blissfully and whispered:

''Tony...''

Tony sat between her legs and marveled at the gorgeous, lovely woman in matching blue lace in front of him. When he heard her whisper he lowered himself down on her again and kissed her softly.

''What? Are you okay?''

''More than okay...'', she answered. ''But let me take care of you too...''

Pepper sat up and kissed first his cheek than captured his lips in a soft, yet hungry kiss. She shifted her body to straddle his lap and pulled his shirt over his head. Kissing him again with much more passion, her fingers wandered down his abs and stopped at the hem of his boxershorts -honestly she couldn't remember when he had removed his pants, but she didn't care that much anyway- and it made him go crazy. He moaned in her mouth and Pepper could feel his hard manhood against her pelvis. The feeling was amazing, to have this connection with Tony made her feel like never before with a man, this was absolutely thrilling. Her hand was still at his stomach and Tony started to groan in discomfort.

"Pepper... please... "

His hands made their way on her back, still amazed by her incredible soft skin and opened her bra easily. Even though he had already done that for what felt like a million times, it was different with Pepper... When he was with Pepper he was over flooded with emotions, unable to concentrate on everything at once. Pepper's hot breath against his skin, her slim body that seemed to fit so perfectly against his own, the growing need in his lower stomach, her silky hair, her ocean deep eyes... It was a new experience and it felt amazing.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity for him, she removed his pants and tossed them somewhere on the floor, Tony lost no time and pushed her back down gently, his hand never leaving her back, holding her pressed up against him. Pepper's breathing accelerated when he had her laying under him again and she could feel his hard manhood on her lower stomach. The need of finally be one with him, to finally have him grew with every second.

Tony kissed her neck, her cheek and finally her lips, meanwhile his hands slid her panties of. Pepper wondered how his hands could be so soft, even though he worked so much with them, but she immedeately stopped thinking when Tony's finger worked on her clit and a moan escaped her lips.

"Oh Pepper... you really want me, do you?"

He whispered in her ear.

Pepper was unable to speak, she noddded and only moaned harder when Tony slipped a finger inside of her, the walls of arousal seemed to collaps over her when he added a second one. He gently thrusted them inside of her, producing more moans from Pepper and boy did he love it. He loved making her shiver under him, loved how he could make her feel so good. Her face was blissful, her eyes closed her cheeks flushed red and her hair tousled around her beautiful face.

Pepper's hips bucked up against his fingers when she came after a few minutes of Tony playing with her and she was lost in the extasy he had thrown her in. Tony watched her, his fingers still inside of her. When she finally came down from her high, her cheeks even more red than before and heavy breathing from the immense arousal he pulled back and placed himself at her entrance.

"You ready?", he asked.

Pepper whimpered a 'yes' and Tony didn't loose time to get inside her. His manhood slipped in with ease and he growled, while Pepper wrapped her arms and legs around him to pull him closer and deeper inside. Their bodies were pressed up together, chest against chest. Tony's arms wrapped around Pepper, held her as close as he could to never loose the intimate connection he had right now. She was hot and tight and stared up at him with big blue eyes that told him he had the permission to do whatever he wanted to do. If she had been another woman be would have just fucked her to various orgasms and leave her in his bed before he went out to fuck the next one. But this was Pepper... He had needed so much time to finally make her his, he wouldn't ever treat her like that... she was special.

"Oh god Tony...", she moaned.

"One and the same Pep...", he growled back and finally started to move inside of her.

Time, he had so much time and he would give her everything she deserved and wanted from him, he had never felt this thrilled and alive during sex. He pulled out till just the tip of his manhood was left inside of her and waited a few seconds, immediately missing Pepper tightness around him.

Pepper moaned loudly when he slammed back fully inside and filled her up again. She had never felt that good before with anyone, Tony was simply amazing. First, it had hurt a little because he was pretty big and she haven't had it in a long time, but after she had adjusted to him it simply felt amazing. Tony hit places inside of her she didn't feel before and it sent jolts of passion and lust through her entire body. She could feel him pull her even closer and speeding up his thrusts, adding even more friction and Pepper could feel her release building in her lower stomach. She lifted her hips to his thrusts and stroked his back with her hands, feeling his thrusts getting faster every second, fighting for his release.

Pepper orgasm suddenly hit her and rippled through her entire body, she shivered in Tony's arms and her nails were surely leaving marks on his back. Shortly before she finished, Tony exploded with one last hard thrust and trembled against her, loosing every feel of his surroundings. Everything he could feel was Pepper, heavy breathing and still shivering in his arms, holding onto him like he was her life...


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go with chapter 3 guys :D **

**I hope you still like what I'm doing, please leave a Review for me :) and to al those who reviewed, favored and/or followed : YOU ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU! :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pepper was lying next to Tony, heavy breathing and her whole body still shivering. She couldn't describe the feeling inside of her, it was new, but felt absolutely amazing. She turned her head to look at Tony who was lying next to her because he hadn't want to crush her with his weight. He looked back and smiled at her, she looked exhausted, but smiled blissfully. Tony sighed, If she had been any other woman he would have waited till she slept and would have just dissapeared in the lab. But this was Pepper Potts, his PA, his best friend... and the proof that he had a heart... The woman he loved. He didn't want to leave at all, he wanted to be near her, to stay connected to her. He pushed one arm under her head and pulled her close with the other hand on her hip while Pepper moved her leg between both of his and her head rested on his shoulder. She couldn't believe how good it felt to be that close to him, but she didn't knew how to go on... what this meant for him. Tony leaned down and kissed her forehead and Pepper couldn't held back a single tear rolling down her cheek at how gentle he was. This wasn't the Tony she knew, the playboy, the taker, who just used women to pleasure himself. She wasn't used to him being emotional and it was too much for her at the moment. Tony recognized the tear and kissed it away gently, kissing her lips afterwards and looked at her.

''Hey... Pep are you alright?''

Pepper only nodded and smiled up at him.

''Yeah... Everything's fine...''

Tony wrapped his arms tighter around her body and pulled her close, relishing in the feeling of her naked body against his, her soft skin, the sound of her now steady breathing.

''Then why are you crying?''

Pepper looked up at him, kissed him softly and said:

''I... I'm just happy. But also a little... unsure of all this. You... me...''  
She took Tony's hand and laced their fingers before she continued:  
''I don't know this side of you... and it scares me...''

He looked up at her, suddenly, sadness in his eyes.

''you don't trust me... I get it. Pep I don't blame you, I know who I am... or was. But please give me a chance. I love you, and I need you...''

He stared in her blue eyes, just like he tried to find out what she thought, but Pepper simply smiled and leaned up to kiss him before she asked:

''Do you want breakfast?''

''Pep, you are an angel'', Tony answered widely grinning.

Pepper smiled and moved to stand up, but Tony grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down softly.

''Wait a sec... I already have my breakfast here with me..''

Although Pepper couldn't ignore the warmness flooding her belly at his words, she somehow managed to struggle out of his arms and said:

''Oh maybe it's enough for you, but I deffinitely am hungry''

before she made her way to the bathroom where Tony could hear her starting the shower. He sighed happily and rolled over on the side of the bed where she'd been lying and burried his head into the pillow. It smelled like her and Tony asked himself once again why he had needed so long to realize how much he loved her. This woman turned his world upside down, like nobody else could and it looked so much better this way. He stared at the bathroom door longer than needed before he made a choice. Just couldn't resisting, Tony stood up and made his way into the bathroom. Luckily, Pepper stood with her back to him and didn't recognize him until he opened the shower and stepped in behind her. She turned around and shook her head, smiling.

''You're insatiable, you know?''

Tony didn't answer, he just shrugged his shoulders and kissed her, pulling her wet body close to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rhodey ringed for the fourth time now and got angrier every second. Of course he was Tony's best friend and tolerated a lot from him since he knew his behaviour. But this Meeting was important god damn, and Tony had promised to help him. He was at a point where he didn't want to tolerate Tony's unreliability anymore and he made his way to the door again, typing in his security code. When Tony didn't want to come out, Rhodey decided he would have to force him to come with already knew that something was up when he saw the demolished living room and asked exasperated:

''Jarvis... Where's Tony?''

''Mr. Stark is upstairs, Sir, but may I say that you shouldn't bother him now''  
the AI answered politely.

''It's okay Jarvis''  
Rhodey answered already making his way upstairs angrily. This was one of the most impotant meetings of his career and Tony – the little bastard - was about to destroy it. He could hear the shower running in the masterbathroom and knocked. No opened the door angrily and hissed:

''I really hope you are already getting ready, Tony. I need...''

He stoped in the middle of the sentence when he saw the two persons in the the shower. Pepper had screamed when she had spotted Rhodey and now tried to hide behind Tony – without much sucess.

''Oh you've got to be kidding me!''

Rhodey nearly screamed and stormed out of the room. Tony looked at Pepper who stared at him angstly and jumped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his hip while he ran after his best friend.

''Hey! Rhodey wait... I... I can explain that...''

But Rhodey didn't let him finish. He turned around and screamed:

''OH YOU CAN EXPLAIN? REALLY? TONY IT NEVER MATTERED TO ME WHAT RANDOM GIRL YOU FUCK, BUT THIS IS PEPPER, FOR GODS SAKE! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS! SHE'S WAY TO PRECIOUS TO BE EXPLOITED AND LEFT BY YOU, TONY! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HER! AND THAT'S NOT ENOUGH''  
he continued, still didn't give Tony the chance to say something.

'' YOU PROMISED TO HELP ME TODAY! I NEEDED YOU AT THIS MEETING AND NOW I HAVE TO SEE THAT I DON'T BE LATE MYSELF. YOU KNOW WHAT TONY? YOU SUCK!''

Tony couldn't find any words, he just watched Rhodey leaving and winced, when he heard him slam the door. Damn it. He turned around and saw a still angsty Pepper standing in the doorway, also wrapped up in a towel.

''What the hell was that?''

she asked and Tony made his way to her, pulled her as close as he could.

''I... I made a huge mistake, Pep...He... He got''

Pepper wrapped her own arms around his neck and combed her fingers through his hair lovingly.

''I know Tony... I heard what he said. God I have never seen James so angry.''

Tony sighed and would have pulled her closer if he could have, but now he just continued holding her and mumbled:

''First of all, Pep, you know what he said is not true. I won't ever hurt you, you are way to important to me... and the other thing... I really fucked up this time, Pep... And I have to make it okay again.''

''Yes you have.''

Tony pulled back and looked at her, she smiled and said:

''Well, you have to go. But I would say you pull some clothes on first.''

Tony smiled back and kissed her softly before he dissappeared upsairs.

Meanwhile, Pepper looked around her and sighed. Above all those events this morning she had completely forgotten about the chaos. One thing was sure, she couldn't make this all by herself. When Tony came back down, Hair styled, in a suit and tie, he kissed her softly again and mumbled:

''I'll be back soon, love you Pep..'' before he left the house quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

After Tony had left the house Pepper sat down on the couch and sighed. She knew that she should really clean up the chaos around her, but she just couldn't concentrate on anything besides the memories of this morning. She could still feel Tony touching her and she closed her eyes, laying back on the couch. She couldn't deny that it had been a glorious feeling, his goatee tickling her skin, his hands... everywhere... When Tony finally came back after an hour, his anger disappeared as soon as he saw Pepper sleeping peacefully on the couch. She just looked perfect this way, sleeping on his couch like she hadn't done anything else her whole life. Her body was still just wrapped up in the towel and her long as hell legs stretched above the couch. Her head laid on her arm, the other arm hung down over the edge. Her sexy red hair was tangled around her face and a few strands hung down over her beautiful face. Tony smiled softly and kneeled down before her. Even though he didn't want to break her peaceful slumber, he needed to wake her up, talk to her, see her beautiful eyes, but when he caressed her cheek she hit up and tried to hold the towel in place. ''Tony...what..?'' Tony smiled, Pepper was so cute when she was confused because she just woke up, and he sat down next to her, pulled her on his lap and kissed her temple softly. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you...'' Pepper smiled and shook her head, leaning back against Tony's chest. ''It's okay... how did it go?'' Tony sighed and wrapped his arms around her hip and laid his head on her shoulder, his goatee tickling her ear in the process and making her shiver in his arms. ''It was crap... I should have stayed here with you...'' Pepper let him pull her even closer, but backed away when he kissed her naked shoulder and she sat up, kneeling down next to Tony on the couch. ''What happened?'' Tony sighed and stood up, making his way to the stairs while he mumbled: ''Not important...'' Pepper immediately recognized that it was everything but 'not important' and followed him upstairs, only to find him in his bedroom where he had started to clean up... Tony Stark didn't clean up on a normal day basis. Smiling sadly she went to him and took her bra from his hands which he had been staring at and threw it on the bed. Afterwards she tried to make him look at her by raising his head with her hand, but Tony simply closed his eyes and Pepper took his hands softly. ''Please tell me what happened, Tony...'' He didn't answer but finally looked at her like a hit puppy, shook and lowered his head again. Pepper was shocked that he acted like that, normally it didn't matter to Tony if Rhodey was angry cause he hadn't showed up at a meeting. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him close with one hand in his hair and the other on his back. Tony answered with wrapping his own arms around her waist and bringing her even closer. Pepper didn't say anything, she wanted Tony to talk to her when he was ready. ''He hates me, Pep...'', he mumbled suddenly. ''My best friend hates me... I... I don't know what to do, If i even can do something. He did so much for me, he got me out of this desert, brought me back to you... He risked everything for me, and I? I always disappoint him... I don't deserve a friend like him, just like I don't deserve you... Why are you still here? You have to hate me already, after everything I did...'' Pepper swallowed hardly and softly pulled away a few inches, shook her head and kissed him like her life depended on it. Tony pulled her closer again, kissed her back, her lips were so soft and sweet that it nearly hurt him. ''I don't hate you Tony...'', Pepper whispered after they broke apart. ''How could I ever hate you? I love you, and you know that. Do you... umm, du want me to try talking to James?'' Tony looked down at her and shook his head. ''No... I have to do this by myself... but before...'', he mumbled passionately and sat down on the bed, pulling Pepper with him and pressed her down into the pillows with his body. ''Before that we could continue were we left of in the shower...'' But Pepper turned her head away when he wanted to kiss her and sat up. She couldn't deny that sex with Tony was amazing, but she didn't like the reason why he wanted to do it now. ''Tony, Sex doesn't always solve all the Problems... and certainly not the Problem with James...'' Tony sighed and looked at her with his well known puppy dog face, but Pepper shook her head soflty and Tony nodded. ''Yeah..You're right... I'm sorry'' Pepper smiled and laid back down again, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head on her shoulder. Tony, immediately answering her need of closeness wrapped his own arms around her hip again and sighed heavily. ''Tony... listen to me...'', Pepper whispered. ''Yes you made a mistake, but you drove there and tried to excuse. You're not a bad person, Tony... You're Iron Man, you save the life of a lot of people, you changed for the better. Trust me, Tony... You are a good man, and you do so much to prove it... Let go, Tony... Don't try to be perfect for everyone, there will always be People who say you're still the playboy you have been before, there will always be people who are jealous, who want to pretend you're a jackass. Don't believe them, Baby... Be yourself and i'll love you just like I do now.'' Tony sighed again and shifted closer to Pepper, shoving one of his legs between hers and breathed in her scent. He still couldn't believe how their relationship had changed like that in only two days. Only yesterday he had drunk as much as he could find because he had seen her dancing and laughing with an attractive man and because he had been afraid to finally lose her... And now? They were a couple, Pepper cared about him like he never even dreamed about – and he had dreamed a lot about Pepper... Her body felt so good in his arms and he didn't want to let her go ever again. All those years he had just fantasised how it would be when he could show her how he felt and now that he could he would give her everything she deserved. ''I love you, Pepper...'', he mumbled and kissed her collarbone. ''I love you too...'' 


End file.
